1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a frame assembly for displaying a print, and more specifically, to a frame assembly constructed from a single sheet of material for shipping and displaying artwork.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, artists, art galleries, and consumers have placed works of art, art pieces, or prints in wooden, plastic, or metal frames, which add expense to the ownership of the artwork. Frames often enhance or embellish the artwork and protect the surfaces and corners of the artwork when in storage, on display, or being shipped. Frames also provide support for hanging or displaying the artwork and can make a purchase more attractive to a potential consumer. For many works, such as posters or other reproductions, the cost of the artwork is proportionally less than the cost of the frame. For example, a print that costs $10 may be displayed in a frame that costs $100. Therefore, an artist or consumer will spend more money for the frame than for the work being displayed. Since the frames are generally expensive and may not suit the consumer, the frame may dissuade a potential consumer from making the purchase even if the consumer likes the artwork. If the consumer does purchase the artwork, the purchaser will be hesitant to change the frame because it was so expensive. Therefore, the consumer is stuck having artwork with the frame that the consumer does not desire or that conflicts with the decor of the consumer's home.
Another disadvantage is that heavy wooden, plastic, and metal frames increase the weight, thereby increasing the cost of transporting and shipping the artwork. This is especially the case for artworks that are purchased via the Internet or other mail order sales operations. The increased weight may increase the cost of shipping to or beyond the cost of the artwork itself. Additionally, transporting and shipping artworks generally requires additional packaging material, such as padding, due to the fragile nature of the artwork or print. Therefore, additional effort is required to protect the artwork by transporting and shipping the artwork in large and bulky containers. Typically, these containers must be destroyed in order to access the artwork. Re-useable containers are available, however, these types of containers are particularly expensive.
For these reasons, retailers may choose to mount the artwork on a cardboard backing with a clear plastic wrapping. While this method reduces costs to the retailer, the additional steps of mounting the artwork and covering the artwork in plastic are time consuming and often require special equipment. Further, the cardboard backing provides little or no protection to the artwork during shipping or transportation.
Still other cardboard frames are known to those skilled in the art. These cardboard frames are generally formed from a sheet of material having flaps and tabs that are folded to form a three-dimensional appearance. The flaps of the material include overlapping sections that may include an adhesive, such as glue, for holding the folded material in place. Alternatively, a fastener may be inserted through the flaps prior to folding to hold the flaps in position. Once the flaps are secure, the tabs are inserted into apertures to form a three-dimensional appearance and to hold the folded material in place. One disadvantage of such an assembly is that the cardboard frames are less sturdy and do not provide sufficient support during transportation and shipping. Further, these cardboard frames do not adequately protect the artwork because the tabs or the adhesive do not provide sufficient fastening to withstand the forces occurring during transportation and shipping.
These related art frame assemblies are characterized by one or more inadequacies. Specifically, these assemblies are expensive to manufacture and are disproportionally expensive compared to the artwork being displayed. Further, the frames are generally heavy and increase the cost of shipping and transporting the artwork. If lesser frames are used, like the related art cardboard frames, then the artwork is not protected and may be damaged during shipping and transportation. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a frame assembly that overcomes these disadvantages.